brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 10
First off, for those who enjoyed my story, i'm sorry for my long inactivity. my head has been empty for a while, until i began listening to creepypastas. i remembered my favorite pokepasta, Hypno's Lullaby, and it gave me the idea for these next few parts. so, once again, sorry for keeping you waiting, and please enjoy! Queen and i were walking through Brimber City, admiring the various shops and boutiques. Suddenly, we heard a large voice calling out, announcing to the entire city. It was Sebastian, the gym leader. And the announcement didn’t sound good. “I’m going to give out a warning. If you are a child living in Brimber City, you are in grave danger, especially at night. You all probably know about the nearby graveyard, and how it is home to strange pokemon. Recently, a new pokemon arrived there, with sinister intentions. No one knows exactly what it is. It seems to be humanoid, but with an unnaturally pointy nose. It’s also shorter than the average human, and walks in a hunched-over position. What we’ve seen it do, is what gets disturbing. We’ve seen it as a shadowy silhouette, holding a small child by the hand, and taking it towards the graveyard. There have been multiple disappearances, all of which were pretty much the same. What’s more, none of the children seemed to be making any effort to escape. They all just walked with it. People would try to stop it, but when they got close, it would headbut them, knocking them unconcious. People have tried to trace it back to its hideout, but it would disappear mysteriously once in the graveyard. This is a large emergency, so we are recommending that all children in Brimber City be safely in their house by the time it gets dark. We do not believe that it will break into one’s house, as that would be quite extreme. As your gym leader, it is my duty to keep you safe, and find the source of the problem. Please be on your guard. We have no idea when or if it will strike again…” As the speech dragged on, i turned to Queen. “I know it’s probably not a legendary, but we should try to catch it. It would be the right thing to do, and if we find its hideout, we’ll probably find the children too,” i said. Queen nodded in agreement. I could tell she was worried too. We continued looking around the city until nightfall. Once it grew dark, most people rushed their children into their houses, but Queen and i stayed out, waiting for it to appear. We waited in boredom for three hours before deciding to turn in for the night. I checked into my room at the small motel, and stretched out onto my bed. Queen was in the room next to mine. I closed my eyes, and soon drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. At 2:15 in the morning, i was woken by a scream from nearby. I jumped out of bed, dressed myself as fast as i could manage, grabbed my bag and pokeballs, and dashed out into the city. It didn’t take long to find out what was wrong. Police were interrogating a young woman, who claimed that something broke in and kidnapped her two-year-old son, after staring at his crib for a while. Her husband was away, and she didn’t have the ability to fight it. After a little more questioning, the woman started crying so hard that she could no longer answer any questions. I waited for her to calm down before asking, “Ma’am? Where was your son taken?” “Towards the graveyard,” she sobbed. Without another word, i dashed in the direction she has told me. I began to close in on the figure, and i felt a sense of triumph. As soon as i got close, i sent out charizard. It used its fire to illuminate the figure, revealing a yellow body with a white ring of fur around its neck. Hypno. It whipped out its pendulum, but before it could use hypnosis, i called back charizard. Suddenly, i grew drowsy. I had made a mistake. It didn’t want charizard, it wanted me. In just a few seconds, i had drifted into a deep sleep. I was hypno’s captive, now. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts